


Is That Your Way of Saying You Missed Me?

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Reunion, loa - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, oliver returns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver comes back from the LOA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is That Your Way of Saying You Missed Me?

Felicity blurred out everything around her—the cars streaming past her in the street. The rain pouring down around them. Digg speaking swiftly to her at her side. Roy’s voice coursing through the comm in her ear. She even managed to forget about the fighting around her, the yells and the grunts, and the arrows firing, at least for the moment. All she could see was the man that stood not but five feet in front of her.

The man in the hood.

The man she loved.

He was tall—she had almost forgotten how tall. His face was cold as he surveyed the scene, before his blue eyes connected with hers and he froze. His eyes widened, taking her in, and before she knew what she was doing, she was running.

She knew it was crazy and irresponsible to be so unfocused as the cries and yells of her friends and foes sounded around them, but her feet slapped loud against the pavement as she hurled herself into his arms with no hesitation. 

"Oliver," his name was a cry of disbelief on her lips and he stilled a long moment, unused to the contact.

"Felicity," He breathed relief into her hair, relaxing as the ice in him thawed at the contact.

"I thought you were dead," she sobbed into his chest, and his heart ached.

"I’m sorry," sincerity cloaked his voice, and she knew he had been in as much pain as she had. Still, she smacked him almost teasingly, sniffling.

"Jerk," she said unconvincingly, and he chuckled, still holding her close.

"Is that your way of saying you missed me?" he asked, and she smiled at the memory.

"No that’s my way of saying I love you," she replied simply.

—

Oliver could hardly believe it. She was there, in his arms. She still smelled like Felicity even with her hair falling out of her pony tail and her glasses askew on her face. He was holding his Felicity after all this time.

He was home.

—

Felicity let her tears leak onto his shirt as she tugged him tightly, breathing him in as she molded herself perfectly to his body. For a fraction of time, the war that raged around them didn’t matter—She was actually touching him, in his arms.

He was alive.

He was home.


End file.
